


The Quiet Morning

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders' Era, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Sirius share a quiet morning in bed together</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

You're lying on your back on the bed, arms folded behind your head. You glance over at the seventeen-year-old boy lying next to you-no, man. He's gone through too much to be called a boy anymore-but he appears to be sleeping, even though the sun is rising in the sky. You watch him sleep, watch the sunshine hit the glossy black of his hair, causing almost blue highlights to appear. But you're so busy watching him, you don't even notice when his eyes open and focus on you.

"Good morning, Remus," he says, his voice husky with sleep, and you can't help but shiver at the sound. His voice has always delighted you, the way his tenor tones play little arpeggios down your spine. He's well aware of the effect he has on you, of course, and he usually takes full advantage of it.

"Good morning, Sirius," you reply softly, because there's no need to say anything loudly in the quiet hours of the morning. You shift closer to him, nuzzling your face into his neck, your legs entangling with his under the covers. His hand drifts up the bare skin of your back, pulling you closer to him as your bodies fit better together.

You aren't saying anything else, and neither is he, but it's a quiet morning, and neither of you wants to ruin it with unnecessary words. You're content to lie there in the circle of his arms as his hands run lightly up and down your back. You breathe softly onto his neck, and you can feel your warm breath coming back to you.

He shifts a bit, to hold you closer, and you slide your arms around his waist, your fingers running back and forth over his thigh. You lift your head so that it's level on the pillow with his, and see his clear blue eyes focused on you. You focus on him in return, and can see a small smile crinkling the corners of his eyes, lightening the already pale blue irises. You smile gently in response, then close your eyes and snuggle closer.

You can feel his sigh of contentment vibrating through your chest as he closes his eyes too. Both of you are set to go back to sleep; there's no need to get up for another few hours yet, when the sun is high in the sky. For now, you are as ready to embrace slumber as you are to embrace each other, in the early hours of the quiet morning.


End file.
